


Draco's Scarf

by HelenaIllustrates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaIllustrates/pseuds/HelenaIllustrates
Summary: Harry just goes around taking things, apparently.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Draco's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble for the January 2021 Drabble Challenge at the Drarry Fans Discord server.
> 
> The word prompt is "borrowed" with a word count of 117. This low word count made me so panicky because I kept wanting to write more, haha!

Someone careened into Draco as he turned into a corner, knocking the wind out of him.

“Potter, you fucking bastard!”

“Hush, Malfoy. Romilda Vane was chasing me.”

“I think that’s hardly any of my concern, Potter.”

“Lend me your scarf. She won’t think it’s me from afar.”

Before Draco could retort, Harry was already exchanging their scarves.

“I’ll return it later, yeah?”

Harry ran away with Draco’s green scarf wrapped around his neck. Draco’s heart was wildly thumping in his chest; his neck oddly tingling on the places Harry had touched. Some part of him felt that Harry had taken something else apart from his scarf, and he is quite sure that Harry won’t be returning it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Draco has a little crush now - with Harry going around stealing scarves and hearts. Haha.


End file.
